


Ygo__cp 海城_藍血異種

by KensakiVC



Category: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensakiVC/pseuds/KensakiVC
Summary: 小時候的城之內遇上藍血外星人海馬。成了大學生的城之內當上uma研究教授的助手。這原本是雪藏的梗……在七夕活動炒起來了…
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ygo__cp 海城_藍血異種

「吶...你要走了嗎?」

\----因為我還沒分出勝負。

「這樣啊...」渾身瘡痍的小男孩欲哭無淚。「能我一起走嗎？要是你再肚子餓的話...」

\----只要是生物都不能在真空裡生存的，人類也一樣。像我這種生物也得將大量氧氣氮氣壓縮才能在真空生存。還有就是剛才跟你做的只是標記.....

男孩俯下身，溫柔摸摸金髮男孩的頭。

\---我會回來找你的......

最終金髮男孩沒在眼前有雙藍寶石的外星男孩身上問出他的名。只知道對方在自己身體深處刻上的記號....

就這樣轉眼間到了十年後，時間是距七夕前七日，當天晚上突然有顆隕石墜落地球。降落點是一片空地，因而幸運沒有造成傷亡。

城之內是超生物研究所的實習門生，貝卡斯教授的學生兼助手。他匆匆忙忙趕到研究實驗室。

「Oh~城之內boy 。你來的太合時了~」這時專注觀察的貝卡斯兩眼放出異彩。他擺手示意剛到步的助手再過來靠近一點。「look ~這塊約一個十歲小孩大小的隕石其實是有生命的。」

城之內透露玻璃看著這顆隕石。寶藍色的血絲包裹著硬塊看起來像是有生命的血肉。他感嘆這個頑強的生命力，同時也希望能再靠近觀望。

因為這種藍色會聯想起"他"。

「說起來，城之內boy~你以前好像遇過外星人呢~」

貝卡斯這話一出，即時今城之內滿臉通紅。因為在考進這間研究所時所寫的論文。內容是關於自己小時候遇到外星人的經歷，由於那經歷實在過於深刻，所以到了20歲還記憶猶新。當他把這經歷寫成論文後，最終也只有貝卡斯教授看上才成為研究所門生。所以現在城之內回想起也覺得羞恥。

「SO~說不定城之內boy，you很會照顧外星人呢www」貝卡斯繼續開玩笑道。

結果貝卡斯還真派給城之內照顧這塊隕石的任務，城之內之後每日都在照顧這塊隕石。然後給隕石取了名叫seto ...

之後每過一天，隕石身上的硬塊漸漸變成軟肉。甚至長出了觸手。

出現觸手的起初，研究員都深怕會存在攻擊性而捏了把冷汗。結果好像沒有什麼危害的樣子。而且特別喜歡撫摸城之內的頭。

直到七夕當晚，城之內正好要加班，他發現隕石的成長十分快，從活性報告指出激素分泌有點快。雖然心裡有不放心，不過他還是把食物搬運到seto 面前，順便看下情況。

然後....

「好了，seto 來吃宵夜....哇！」

城之內的腳霎時被一根觸手捉起來，然後其他觸手趁人跌倒之際按住。

「seto，不可以惡作劇了。」城之內故意露出氣鼓鼓的表情，這是為了向SETO 表達生氣。這同時是教育未知生命體的一環。

見觸手乖乖把城之內帶來的宵夜放到一旁；以為SETO 目前肚子不餓。但觸手們又開始跳皮的鑽進城之內的衣服裡，並且分泌著黏液。

城之內知道這個情況，小時候曾經接觸過這種黏液。所以他忙張反抗：「seto！不行啊！我早已經...嗚！！」

後頸被根幼細的觸絲戳進神經。然後有道聲音在城之內腦中響起。

\----克也....

然後寶藍色的血液就像有意志似的蠕動，無數幼細的藍絲不斷編織交錯。直到形成男人的的上半身為止。男人透過觸手連接對方的神經發出信號。

\---我...回來了...

儘管化身為成人男性的外形。城之內這輩子也不會認錯十年對方的特徵，栗色的頭髮，寶藍色的眼睛。再加上從後頸傳來的信號....不會有錯...

"他"回來了...城之內的眼角忍不住流出熱淚。並沖上前擁抱對方。

「你這個混蛋...居然為了跑去決勝負就消失了十年...還以為你不回來了！」

\---克也，以這個星球來說。今晚是七夕....

「那你每年七夕都來啊！」

\---以宇宙歷來算，現在才是七夕。牛郎和嬂女只有今晚才會相見...克也，你猜他們相見後第一件事是做什麼??

看見Seto 露出邪魅的壞笑。城之內心裡基本猜出一二，於是主動親吻seto的唇，繼而主動脫去衣物的束縛....

「嗯.....啊.......哈啊....」

被擁入懷里的城之內任由seto 的觸手撫摸和玩弄，其中有三條觸手鑽進他的秘部。溫柔的技巧令他不覺得難受，但又痒又酥麻。

胸前的突起已經被沾滿黏液的觸手舐弄到硬，變成異常敏感。光輕輕一碰或者狠狠戳弄。就能令城之內本能地弓起腰身。同時秘部裡的觸手找到想要的地方，並且狠狠吸吮。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~」

城之內的聲音瞬間拔高一個檔次，腦內也被到一片空白。甚至在那一刻有股溫熱的白濁像噴泉一樣噴灑在兩隻生物緊密交歡之間。seto 的胸膛跟自己的胸膛都沾染到精液。

Seto只給城之內一個眼神。尚未完全回神的城之內就乖乖伸出舌頭，努力把沾在seto 胸膛上精液舔干淨。

\---好孩子....那我是時候該給你獎勵了。

「啊.....」

埋在秘部的三根觸手迅速退出，也不忘對前列線刷一下。在城之內還沒來的及喘息就被SETO 的巨柱闖入。

「啊！....哈啊！.....嗚啊....」

SETO 看著城之內充滿水氣的眼睛，眼眸的琥珀色更加閃亮動人。於是入侵城之內的嘴唇，把強烈的信號傳遞到他的大腦。同時下身的巨柱也沒閒著，不停攻擊城之內秘部中的靶心。

「嗯~~~~~~~~~」

城之內彷彿自己渾身正在感受巨大咆哮。令人打從心底戰慄。如果要用什麼來形容的話。那就是一條巨大的白龍在準備對渺小凡骨噴射一道白光。

而那道白光則會深深刻在城之內的深處，不管是身，還是心....

(完)


End file.
